Jonathan Brimstone
Jonathan Brimstone is a Nephilim and the most renowned Demonhunter of his generation. He is known as a hero to the Nephilim and a force to be reckoned with. However he has his own agenda for the upcoming Treaty between the Nephilim and the Downworlders: creatures such as Vampires, Werewolves, Warlocks and the Immortal Fey. He is also the father of Dante Brimstone, a fact that will shock many in the future. Background: Brimstone was the son of a prestigeous family of famous Demonhunters and warriors. He enrolled in the Academy of the Angel in the capital of the city of Idris and soon became top of his class, earning him the respect of many of the future generation of Demonhunters. However, soon after his graduation, Brimstone's father was killed during a werewolf attack outside the city border. This act furthered Brimstone's hatred for Downworlders, believing them to be evil and needing to be eradicated like the demons. He married a foreign nephilim girl named Celine, and soon after she became pregnant with his child, whom he would later name Dante, after the Original Demonhunter and the ancient poet. Personality: Brimstone embodied the classic traits of the evil overlord: charisma, a genius-level intellect and a narcissistic sense of entitlement. He was a sadistic, domineering, and power-hungry Machiavellian-type, and somewhat of a sociopath, driven by a furious rage and hatred brought about by his father's death at the hands of a werewolf. Despite this deep-seated anger, he usually maintained great emotional restraint in the face of dramatic situations, maintaining a demeanor of cool calculation and icy composure. He even considered empathy and compassion to be weaknesses. Relationships: Though he started out as an experiment, he considered Dante a failure simply for his emphatic and kind- hearted nature. Through Dante's memories as a child with Brimstone, it can be noted that despite the extremely disciplined upbringing, Brimstone and Dante did share a few moments that a caring father-son relationship should have. Despite his lies, manipulations, and his general treatment of Dante, Brimstone had, on some level, truly loved Dante, but it was this love that made him realize that Dante was not what he needed: a heir with the same ideals as himself. Brimstone had formed enough of an attachment to Dante that he offered him multiple chances to rejoin him; however, this did not stop Brimstone from using Dante, fighting him, and later even killing him, though he grieved after doing so. Physical Appearance: Six feet tall, Brimstone was described as a formidable man with a wide chest and thick muscular arms. Considered handsome and good-looking, Brimstone had an almost triangular face with a hard, pointed chin, black eyes, and hair so fair it was nearly white. Abilities: * Able to bear Demonic Weapons and Angelic Weapons * Due to his experiments in blood transfusions, and the fact that he is a chosen of Lucifer, Brimstone possesses considerable more strength and stamina then the average Nephilim, he also possesses both demonic blood and angelic blood in his veins. Trivia: Based of Valentine Morgenstern from The Mortal Instruments. Category:The Brimstone Family